The Invisible Duo
by booklover4816
Summary: Canada finds another nation who can sympathize with him. After he and Slovenia get locked out of the world meeting, they form a friendship and call themselves the Invisible Duo. This is just a series of one-shots exploring their friendship and won't get updated regularly. There is a bio for Slovenia at the end of chapter 1. Warning: OC, swearing. Rating is just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Nice To Meet You

Slovenia approached the building where the world meeting was being held in a sprint. He couldn't believe his flight to London had been rerouted to Paris due to "complications." It completely threw off his schedule and made his late to the meeting. Just as he was about to open the door to the building, someone spoke up. "Germany locked the door to the conference room."

"What?" Slovenia asked in horror as he spun around and came face to face with a man who looked a lot like America. But it wasn't America. This man's hair had an orangish tint to it and his blue eyes bordered violet. His hair was also wavy and he had a strange curl sticking out of his bangs.

The man cleared his throat. "Germany thought that everyone was in there and locked the door to keep humans out. I don't think anyone's noticed we're not in there."

"Great." Slovenia mumbled. "That's just fucking wonderful. And knowing my šupak older brothers, they won't say I'm not in there. Well, I guess you and I could go get some čaj. No point in standing around here looking like neumne ovce."

"What?" the man asked in confusion.

"Ah, oprosti." the Slavic nation apologized as he ran a hand through his permanently messy brown hair. " I sometimes forget not many people speak Slovene. I said, no point in standing around here looking like stupid sheep. Let's go get some čaj, or tea as you'd say in English. By the way, I'm Slovenia, but you can call me Aleksander."

"I'm Canada, eh. But you can use Matthew, if you'd like."

"Well Matthew, piacere di conoscerti."

Canada snorted. "Is that Italian?"

"Da. It's closer to French than Slovene, so I figured you'd have a better chance of understanding that as 'it's nice to meet you' than 'to je lepo, da sem vas spoznal.'" Slovenia replied, his blue-green eyes full of good natured mischief.

"You're right. I'd have never guessed what you were saying if you'd used Slovene, eh."

"Now seriously, let's get some čaj. Unless you want to get vino or pivo or vodka, even though I hate vodka. I do like pivo and I make my own vino, which is much better than Italy or France's in my own opinion."

"Okay," Canada said," I know vino is wine but what's pivo? Beer?"

"Da, of course! Bravissimo! You now know some Slovene. You will survive in my country!" the European country cheered. "Now let's go get some pivo."

Slovenia grabbed Canada's wrist and dragged him down the street to find a bar, chattering to the North American nation the entire way. Canada, whose face was red from blushing at the sudden attention, smiled in spite of himself. He had a feeling that this was going to be the start of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

"You know, Matvež, it's been a while since I spoke to a nation outside business that wasn't either my neighbor or my relative. I think I was still the Yugoslav Socialist Republic of Slovenia. I can't remember." Slovenia rambled as he sipped his beer.

"Everyone thinks I'm America, eh. So the nations he's pissed off go after me." Canada said nonchalantly.

"Ugh, I know how you feel. Everyone thinks I'm Slovakia. It's horrible. It's like wrong side of Hungary, asshole, when somebody calls me Slovakia or Jakub. Get a fucking map of Europe and look at between Hungary and Austria. There I am, obviously not my stupid cousin. Now look next to the Czech Republic and there's Slovakia. Slovakia's bigger and he speaks a Western Slavic language; I'm smaller and speak a Southern Slavic language. Though we both use the Pan-Slavic colors in the same order on our flags, our coat of arms are different and to be frank, mine is more awesome because it has Mount Triglav, stars, and waves on a blue background and his has a boring old double cross and hills on red."

Canada snorted. "America and I don't have the flag mix up problem. No, if people don't think I'm America they either forget me or think I'm a state like my nieces and nephews. I mean, in a Disney movie I was 'North Montana.' That is so insulting. I didn't even keep my name and I was one state. The second biggest country in the world became a single state. Come on, Disney. If I ever became a state, and I won't because I fought an entire war to prevent just that, I would be sectioned off into more than one. Like, North Washington, North Idaho, More North Dakota, North Minnesota, North Wisconsin, North Michigan, North Ohio, North Pennsylvania, North New York, North Vermont, North New Hampshire, North Maine, and South Alaska going by their logic, eh."

Slovenia laughed wickedly. "We should make a group like the Bad Friends Trio or the Awesome Trio. We can be the Invisible Duo!"

"Who are they? Slovakia and America, right, eh?" Canada joked.

"Ne!" Slovenia yelled, drawing the attention of other people. "Canada and Slovenia!"

Canada gestured for him to settle down a little. He took a sip of his own beer and thought about it for a moment. Having a friend who could sympathize with him would be nice. He and Cuba were friends, but Cuba mistook him for America often and it grew tiring getting beat up and then having to explain he wasn't America. And as far as he knew, America had never done anything to anger Slovenia.

"Okay. We can be the Invisible Duo, eh."

"Yes!" Slovenia cheered. "I can't wait to tell Mati I finally have a friend outside Europe! That'll show that fascist bastard Croatia. The nerve of him to tell me I'd never have friends."

"Aleksander, you're drawing attention to yourself, eh." Canada chastised. "And isn't Croatia your brother?"

"Da, da." he replied. "But he likes to bully me and call me names, so I return the favor occasionally. First rule of being European, everyone hates each other, even their relations. I don't necessarily hate my brothers as much as I host some bitter feelings towards them. Now, let's go do something official as the Invisible Duo."

* * *

 **This is just a series of one-shots focusing on a Canada/OC friendship. It's so easy to have Canada be friends with a country OC since Canada has friendly relations with literally everyone. There won't be romance between these two unless I write fem!Slovenia (I think they'd be cute together and, though I am a yaoi fan and have nothing against it, I like some hetero pairings occasionally). Slovenia is my OC.**

 **OC bio:**

 **Slovenia- His human name is Aleksander Zupan. He is sixteen and he has blue-green eyes and permanently messy brown hair. His birthday was October 29 (the formation of the State of Serbs, Croats, and Slovenes) but he changed it to June 25 when he received independence from Yugoslavia. He's around 5 ft (152.4 cm) tall. He speaks Slovene, English, Italian, Hungarian, German, and Croatian (and by extension Serbian and Bosnian). His brothers are Croatia, Serbia, Bosnia, Montenegro, Macedonia, Bulgaria, and Kosovo and a deceased sister that was Herzegovina; he's the second youngest of them all. Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, Poland, Czech Republic, and Slovakia are cousins. He considers Austria and Hungary his parental figures and refers to them as Mati and Oče, which is mother and father in Slovene. He used to be best friends with Italy, but their relationship soured in the 20th century and they're kind of on the outs, but they are working on improving on their relationship and can tolerate each other. He loves to garden and gamble. He's also a hopeless romantic at heart. He takes pride in the appearance of his home and is a hard worker. He has an affinity for agriculture, nature, and wine making. He owns some Lipizzaner horses and grows his own grapes. He always wears a olive green jacket with Coat of Arms of Slovenia stitched on one lapel and has the flag of Slovenia stitched on the other. He also plays the accordion.**

 **Anyway, this will be updated whenever. I don't own Hetalia.**


	2. Chapter 2

Who Else Is a Better Tour Guide Than the Nation Himself?

Canada stood outside of Slovenia's apartment in Ljubljana and glanced at the piece of scratch paper with the address hastily scrawled on it. He wanted to make sure he was at his new friend's house. Nearby he could see the vast river, lush greenery, and beautiful edifices. The air was warm and the sun was shining. Canada could feel the gentle breeze against his back and the sun shine on his face.

Slovenia's apartment building was a two story edifice made of old brownstone. A vine of ivy was growing on the left side of the oak door, but it seem strategically placed as if it were decoration. On both sides of the white, dust free concrete steps was a garden filled with red roses, red and white carnations, tulips of a variety of colors, and pink peonies.

Canada climbed the steps, hesitantly brought his fist to the oak door, and knocked. There was a crashing noise from inside, followed by a cry of "Prihajam!" The door flew open to reveal Slovenia. His clothes had various colors of paint speckled here and there and his hair was even messier than usual, if that were even possible. He had a pencil sticking out from behind his ear and Canada could see crayons scattered in the entryway behind him. A smile appeared on his youthful face and his blue-green eyes lit up with excitement when he saw Canada standing there. He grabbed Canada's hand and gave it a firm handshake.  
"Matthew! It is so nice to see you!" he exclaimed. He stepped back and gestured for Canada to enter. "Come in! Come in! Take off your shoes and please excuse the mess."

Canada kicked off his sneakers before Slovenia gave him a pair of slippers. Canada dug around in his bag before producing a bottle and presenting it to the European nation. Slovenia tilted his head in confusion as he accepted it. "What's this?"

"A bottle of wine." Canada explained. "I looked up Slovene etiquette before I came and I found that it is customary to present the host with a bottle of wine and the hostess with a bouquet of flowers, eh."

Slovenia smiled. "Hvala. You didn't have to. Do you know the rule to giving your hostess flowers? It's the same in most parts of Europe."

"Um… An odd number of flowers?" Canada guessed.

"Da, exactly. It's considered unlucky to bring an even number since that's associated with funerals and the dead."

Slovenia lead Canada to the kitchen, which was just as decorated and neat as the outside. The walls were a tan color with a grapevine border at the top that was hand painted. The floor was a cream colored linoleum. A window framed by simple white curtains was positioned over the sink, allowing a beautiful view of the nearby river.

Slovenia placed the bottle of wine on the granite countertop. "Make yourself at home. Allow me to go clean up my mess and we'll get going."

"What mess? This is the cleanest house I've ever been in, besides Germany's." Canada commented.

The Slavic nation smiled. "Hvala, but it could be cleaner. Though Austria treated me rather well, or as well as one can treat the nations they control, and he's come to consider me as a son and I consider him a father, I still had to clean and do my chores or risk punishment. And keeping my room neat and tidy was one of them. Old habits die hard, I guess. The mess is in my guest room. I'm repainting it. Right now I'm working on the border."

"Wallpapering can be a pain, eh." Canada commented.

"I wouldn't know. I hand paint my borders." Slovenia replied. "They're not as good as Italy's would be, as he was always the better artist and alway will be, but they work and they're easy to cover up when I decide to repaint without extra work. Besides, it keeps me busy."

Slovenia poured Canada a cup of coffee and left to go clean up what he had been working on before the North American nation had arrived.

* * *

Five minutes later, Canada and Slovenia were leaving the apartment. The Slavic nation had announced that he was giving Canada a tour of his city and they would be going out to eat, as he knew the best places in town to grab a bite to eat.

"Anyway, this city was occupied by both the Italians and the Germans during World War II." Slovenia explained. "After Italy surrendered, Germany came in and took my land that Italy had claimed, along with the land that Germany had already claimed. Yugoslavia liberated itself. During my entire occupation, I was essentially in civil war. The partisans were fighting the fascists. Italy was backing the Anti-Communist Militia, which was essentially fighting against the partisans. The only partisans that really had any luck were the veterans of the Spanish Civil War, believe it or not."

"What were Slovenes doing in that?" Canada asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you remember? The Spanish Civil War was essentially a free-for-all. People were just fighting in it to fight in a war. Forces from all over Yugoslavia fought in that."

"Ah yes. I remember, eh."

"Anyway, I remember celebrating all night after liberation. I couldn't really enjoy the food and wine without getting sick, but I remember watching people dance in the streets. They were crying and laughing and mourning the lost and celebrating new hope. It was beautiful. It was their first night in several years without a curfew or soldiers or fear of being taken." Slovenia reminisced. He pointed to something. "That is the famous Dragon Bridge. It was built when I was still part of the Austro-Hungarian Empire in 1901. There is a legend that Jason, the leader of the Argonauts, founded Ljubljana and that they killed a dragon here in what is now the city and that dragon is now part of the bridge. It is now said that when virgins pass over the bridge, the tail of the dragon twitches."

"That's interesting, eh." Canada commented. "Is it just me or do all European capitals have rivers in them?"

"A lot do. It made it easier to trade and bring in goods from the rural areas back in the day. This is the Ljubljanica River. Several historical artifacts are hidden within it." the European nation said absentmindedly. "Let's go get lunch and I can show you more of the city later."

* * *

"You know, this was a good day." Canada said as they approached the other nation's apartment. "Very few nations have actually taken time to give me a personal tour of their capital city. Thank you, Aleksander."

"You're welcome." Slovenia replied.

"This place is full of rich culture and history. It's kind of a hidden gem."

Slovenia's face flushed red as he dug his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He opened the door and turned to Canada, beaming with pride. "Hvala Matthew. Now, let's go drink that wine you brought. Where is it from?"

"California. It was a gift from my niece, California. Don't tell America or California that I used it this way."

Slovenia's proud smile became mischievous. "Don't worry. It's our little secret. Besides, you'll be drinking it with me."

* * *

 **Some notes:**

 **In most parts of Europe, bringing your hostess flowers and your host wine is an acceptable thing to do. If you do bring flowers, however, make sure they're an odd number as bringing an even number is unlucky and often associated with funerals. And in some parts of Europe, certain flowers and colors are not a good idea.**

 **In Slovenia, one removes their shoes when entering somebody's house and often receives a pair of slippers to wear.**

 **The Spanish Civil War was a free-for-all for other countries. Some people just fought in it to fight a war. The American novelist Ernest Hemingway actually fought in the Spanish Civil War and some of his novels are based off his experiences in Spain. I had a third cousin from Slovenia, then Yugoslavia, (I thought it was a great-great uncle, but it was actually a third cousin) that flew planes in it. Anyway, during the Occupation of Yugoslavia in Slovenia, the only people in the resistance that really had luck fighting were the veterans of the Spanish Civil War.**

 **There is a myth that Jason and the Argonauts founded Ljubljana, Slovenia and the dragon on the Dragon Bridge is actually the dragon Jason fought.**

 **And finally, California is where most American wine is produced as California is huge in horticulture (growing plants) and that is where most American grapes are grown. Yeah, most people think of California being all beaches, cities, and celebrities but it's actually a huge agricultural state as it has a huge citrus industry, and a producer of corn (though to be fair corn is grown in all fifty states and can grow anywhere as long as there are humans to tend to it). It's more produce centered agriculture, but it is one of the top ten states in beef production (other states being Nebraska, Texas, Colorado, Iowa, and Oklahoma to name a few).**

 **Anyway, Slovenia is still the only OC I own thus far. Thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, and/or followed this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

New Year's Eve Celebrations and Traditions

"Srečno Novo Leto, Matthew!" Aleksander cried as he greeted his dear friend with a hug. Canada had invited his new friend to Ottawa to ring in the New Year.

"Happy New Year to you too, eh." Canada said with a smile, his indigo eyes bright behind his glasses. "I'm glad you could make it to Ottawa on such a short notice."

"We are having pork tomorrow, right?" the European asked.

"Yes. Most countries do." Canada replied. "Why?"

"Because I am a superstitious person and pork brings good luck in the New Year."

"Oh." Canada said. "Well then, you'll eat some sauerkraut with me tomorrow to. Eating sauerkraut is supposed to bring you financial luck in the New Year."

"Da. I'll eat some."

"And you're coming with me for the polar bear swim too." Canada told him.

Slovenia made a face. "Swimming? In the middle of winter before sunrise? In Canada?"

Canada smiled mischievously. "Of course, Aleksander. Have to get as much good luck in the New Year as possible. Don't worry. It's not that bad. Besides, compared to most winters, this one's not that bad. Now let's go find a good spot for the fireworks show. Remember, when the clock strikes midnight, make as much noise as possible to keep the negative energy from the passing year away."

The two continued discussing traditions all over the world- from people in Denmark throwing dishes at friend's doors to South Africans throwing furniture off balconies- as they got in Canada's car to drive to a spot close to Ottawa that they could see the fireworks, but not in Ottawa as it would be extremely crowded and neither of them were fans of crowds. Finally, they found a good spot near the Ottawa River to watch the fireworks. Canada grabbed two lawn chairs and a cooler out of the back of his car. Slovenia gave him a questioning look.

"What? I'm not going to stand the entire time. Besides, we're far enough away from the crowd that we're not in anybody's way." Canada said as he set them up and sat down in one. Slovenia followed in suit as Canada sat down the cooler he had brought and pulled out two beers. Slovenia gave him yet another questioning look. Canada just smiled. "The advantages of being the personification of Canada. Now, let's sit back and relax and listen to the music. By the way," he opened the cooler yet again and pulled out a metal water bottle and a piece of lead, "I read up on some of your traditions, which was hard to do considering the Internet has virtually nothing, but I did find that you, like Germany, drop a piece of molten lead into water to predict what the New Year is to bring. I thought we could try it."

"But how are we going to get the lead molten?" Slovenia asked curiously.

Canada pulled out a cigarette lighter. "That's what this is for."

Slovenia began to laugh. "Well, it's going to take forever to use a lighter to turn the lead molten. We better get started."

"How about we set up a fire instead. That way we're warm and we can get the lead molten easily, eh."

The two set up. Canada, being the outdoorsman he is, properly and safely got a fire going while Slovenia got the water ready, making sure it was properly chilled before he distributed it evenly into the two ceramic bowls that Canada had brought along. Canada began carefully melting the lead over the fire. Finally, they were ready.

"It's eleven o'clock. Now we can do it." Slovenia said.

They took turns pouring distributing the molten lead between the two bowls. Once they were done, Slovenia studied the shapes carefully. "Let's see… Yours looks like a nail. Would you agree?"

"Yes."

"It means better times are coming." the European nation informed him. "What does mine look like to you?"

"It looks like some kind of bird. A falcon maybe?"

"Hm… I think I see it too. It means that someone is jealous of me." Slovenia began laughing. "Three guesses who. This works. Trust me. Last year, Mati and I did it. She said I had a flower, which means new friendships. And guess what. I became friends with you."

Canada smiled before the two began cleaning up. Canada put the fire out safely and they sat in their lawn chairs, feet propped up on the cooler. They continued talking until exactly midnight when Canada began clapping and Slovenia followed in suit.

Canada cleared his throat. "Should all aquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind?~" Slovenia joined in and they harmonized together. "Should all aquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne? For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne. We'll take a cup of kindness yet, for auld lang syne.~"

The two sat back down in a fit of giggles. Slovenia grabbed Canada's arm. "That was fun! I've always wanted to sing that. And the fireworks are so beautiful! I know I already said this but, Srečno Novo Leto, Kanada!"

Canada smiled. "Bonne année, Slovénie."

"I'm glad I got to ring in the new year with a dear friend." Slovenia told Canada as the fireworks began. "Next year, will you come to Ljubljana?"

"Yes. That would be nice, eh."

* * *

 **Happy New Year! And a Merry belated Christmas. I wish each and everyone of you the best in the coming year and I hope you've had a wonderful holiday season. May fortune and luck come your way in 2016!**

 **P.S. I couldn't find much on Slovenian New Year's traditions. Sorry if it's incorrect. Speaking of Slovenia, I found a family recipe for a nut roll that came from Slovenia. I can't wait to make it and bring back one of my dad's family Christmas traditions that died when my mom and dad were married.**

 **What's your favorite family holiday tradition? Mine's baking. We make fudge, sandtarts, sugar cookies (soft and hard), refrigerator walnut cookies, molasses cookies, peanut butter blossoms, garlic pretzels, Chex mix, and sugar coated pecans. We used to make more, but my mom narrowed it down after her mother passed away.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and/or favored. I do not own Hetalia but Slovenia is my OC.**


	4. Chapter 4

New Year's Day

"Time to wake up, Aleksander." Canada said as he shook the European nation awake.

"Ugh. It's five in the morning and I'm jet lagged." Slovenia whined.

"i know something that will wake you up, eh." Canada said mischievously.

"Kaj?"

"The polar bear swim I told you about last night."

Slovenia groaned and buried his face in the pillow. "Ne. Absolutely not."

Canada knelt next to the bed and used one of America's favorite techniques to get what he wanted: he pouted. "Please Aleksander? You came to learn about my culture and New Year's traditions and it would mean the world to me, eh."

Which is how, half an hour later, Slovenia was standing on a dock in a pair of swimming trunks, practically freezing to death. Canada, also in his swim trunks, didn't seem to mind the cold. Instead, he handed Kumajirou his phone. "Take a picture of us, eh."

Slovenia glared at the North American. "This better not end up on Facebook."

Canada chuckled and put an arm around his European friend. Kumajirou held up the phone and snapped a few pictures before handing it back to Canada. "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada; you know, the one who feeds you." he replied as he checked to see how the pictures turned out. He smiled at his bear. "Thanks, Kumajo."

"Who?" the bear asked in confusion before toddling off to sit next to the two nations' stuff.

Canada looked at Slovenia. "You ready?"

Slovenia scowled, not at all happy to be outside in the middle of winter in Canada of all places at six o'clock in the morning before the sun's rays had even appeared in the sky. "I should've gone drinking with Italy instead. I hate him, but at least I wouldn't freeze to death. Let's just get this over with."

"One the count of three." the North American nation announced. "One. Two. Three."

He pushed Slovenia into the water before jumping in himself. The smaller nation coughed and sputtered as he came back to the surface, completely caught off guard. Canada broke through the surface and laughed. "You should have seen your face, eh!"

The Slavic nation glared before climbing back up onto the dock. Canada followed shortly, still chuckling. He picked up a towel and wrapped it around the European before grabbing a towel for himself.

"I hope you're happy." Slovenia said bitterly. "I'll probably catch pneumonia and die now."

"You know," Canada said with a smile, "as melodramatic as you're being, you sound like America. Come on, eh. You can't say you didn't have fun."

Slovenia smiled in spite of himself. "Yeah, I guess that was kind of fun. But expect me to get my revenge."

"You're European. I wouldn't expect anything less. Now let's go inside and get some hot chocolate."

The two gathered their things and Kumajirou before heading back to Canada's house. Once there, Canada went into the kitchen to get some hot chocolate (with maple syrup of course) so they could warm up. They sat by the fire wrapped up in blankets and talked.

"Anyway, she's the scariest woman I know, eh." Canada said, finishing his story about one of his fellow Commonwealth members. "Though Al would argue Rosa, or Mexico, is scarier."

"Belarus is probably the most terrifying woman I know and she's one of my cousin's." Slovenia said.

Canada almost choked on his hot chocolate. "You're related to Belarus?"

"Da." the smaller country said with a chuckle. "And Russia too. The Slavic Tribes was the grandmother of all us Slavic nations. Babica used to take care of Slovakia and I when we were really little and nomadic. Then one day, Rome invaded and she took Slovakia and fled north, leaving me behind."

"She just left you?"

"There was nothing she could do. Rome invaded my land, so I belonged to Rome." Slovenia said with a shrug. "Rome wasn't much of a guardian. He let me roam Hell and Creation. He was such a careless guardian, that I set out on the Silk Road and it was five years before he noticed I was gone. By the time he caught up with me and dragged me back to Europe, I had befriended China. After that escapade, he sent me into the Balkan Peninsula to live with my brothers. The little time I did spend with Rome, however, allowed me to befriend Italy. He was the first nation my age that I had met who wasn't family. We were rather close until Italy gained his independence from Austria."  
Canada shook his head. "I never thought I'd meet a nation that actually hated Italy until I met you. Up until then, I thought it was impossible to hate Italy, eh."

A look of distaste appeared on Slovenia's face. "Croatia, Bosnia, and Albania aren't too fond of him either. I don't hate him, per se. It's hard for me to totally hate him as he influenced my culture greatly. And there's also the fact he was my friend throughout most of our childhood. I just harbor a great dislike towards him. My relationship with him has improved since I gained my independence, but I can still hardly stand him. I guess what bothers me about Italy the most is that he has the world fooled. Everybody sees his innocent exterior and they can't imagine him doing anything ruthless. But they forget what he did during World War II and they have no clue what he did to my people during and after the first war. You wouldn't know by looking at him, but he's greedy when it comes to land. Both Oče and I can vouch for that. That's the reason he joined the Allies in World War I, because Britain promised him the land that Oče refused to give up, which in turn affected Croatia and I when we were forming the State of Serbs, Croats, and Slovenes because part of the territory we claimed, namely mine, was already promised to Italy."

"I didn't know England did that." Canada commented.

Slovenia shrugged. "It can't be changed; it's in the past. I don't harbor any ill will towards Britain for it." He glanced at his watch. "Well, we better get started with dinner if we're going to be eating."

The two of them got up and began to prepare their New Year's dinner. Canada set to work on the pork roast while Slovenia made the sauerkraut and the potatoes. Once Canada had the roast in the oven, he went over to help with the side dishes. "What are we having for dessert? From what I heard, you, like all Central European countries, are a divine baker. Those are France's words, by the way."

Slovenia blushed in embarrassment. "I'm honored that Mr. France thinks so highly of me and the rest of Central Europe as bakers. But to tell the truth, Oče and Germany are better at baking, especially cakes. I can make a mean potica, or nut roll, though. Which is what I brought along for dessert, since it takes so long to bake."

"Walnuts, right?" Canada asked. "That's what's in it?"

"Da. And honey. Walnuts and honey make up the paste."

"It sounds pretty good. I can't wait to try it, eh. It has quite the reputation to live up to, the way France praises Austria's marzipan, Hungary's beigli, Germany's kuchen, Switzerland and Belgium's chocolate, among other things. He says that your potica was divine, which wasn't surprising considering you were part of Austria-Hungary. He then declared that all Central European countries must be bakers sent from God himself. And believe me, Papa doesn't give out compliments like that lightly, especially when it comes to food."

"I don't ever remember giving him any." Slovenia said in confusion. "I don't know how he'd know it was good."

"He said Austria gave him a piece once when they were having a meeting." Canada explained.

Slovenia returned to working on the side dishes, his cheeks red.

"How did that topic even come up?" the European asked curiously.

"I made him pancakes one time when he came over and we got up on the topic of food. He then began to list dishes that he thought I would enjoy since my taste buds aren't, and I quote, 'as badly damaged as America's are from the poisoned, radioactive rocks that Angleterre calls food.'"

Slovenia started laughing and Canada soon joined in. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Slovenia looked at Canada in confusion. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Non. I just invited you." the North American replied before going to the door. "Speak of the devil, eh."

He returned momentarily with France in tow. The Romance nation's wavy, shoulder length blond hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. His blue eyes were bright with merriment and his cheeks were red from the cold. "Matthieu! Bonne année!"

"Bonne année, Papa." Canada replied.

France noticed Slovenia, who waved weakly. "Srečno Novo Leto, Gospod Francija."

France smiled warmly. "Bonne année, Slovénie. Just Francis, s'il vous plaît. Today is no day for formalities."

"Well then," Slovenia said with a smile filled with equal warmness, "call me Aleksander."

"What are we making in here?" France asked curiously.

"New Year's dinner." Slovenia and Canada said in unison.

"Oh? You two haven't been causing too much trouble, non?" the Romance nation inquired.

Canada smiled wickedly. "Non, Papa. We just went for a polar bear swim and sat by the fire and talked afterward."

"Oui, I saw the picture you posted of the two of you."

"Posted? Where?" Slovenia demanded.

"Facebook, of course." France replied. "Matthieu posted it earlier and I saw it after my plane landed."

Slovenia scowled at Canada. "I'm going to kill you!"

The two took off, Canada running away from Slovenia. France chuckled as he took over where the other two left off. It was comical, seeing someone of Canada's tall stature being chased by someone as small as Slovenia. But France did not doubt that the Slavic nation would get revenge on his former colony. After all, short people were fierce and stubborn.

* * *

France called the two other nations inside for dinner. They had gotten into a mud slinging fight, much to France's disapproval.

"You two will change before you come to the dinner table." France said sternly as he pointed upstairs.

Once they were cleaned up, they helped France set the table. When the table was set, the three nations bowed their head in prayer before digging in. The three of them ate a lot and France ended up cracking open the champagne, with the warning not to get carried away. Once the main meal was cleared, Slovenia brought out his potica and cut it.

"Ah, so I finally get this legendary dish from the source himself." France said as he too went into the kitchen and brought out a cheesecake.

"Your words are too kind, Francis." Slovenia said humbly.

"Divine desserts are to be expected from Central Europe." France said. "Just as divine entrees and wines are to be expected from my own country."

"I'm the only one that didn't bring a dessert, eh." Canada commented as he shook his head. "If I had only known you were coming, Papa, I would've made a pie or something."

"I think the cheesecake and the potica are enough, mon petit fils." France said sympathetically. "Besides, you can make it up to us by making some of those delicious pancakes of yours in the morning."

They ate their dessert before cleaning up and gathering around the fire. Slovenia sighed. "This was much better than going out drinking with Italy and getting into a fight or listening to Croatia bitch about Serbia over a bottle of Rakia."

"It's better than going partying or bar-hopping with America, even though he's technically not legal in his own country." Canada agreed.

"Oui. If I hadn't come here," France said, "I would be bar-hopping with Angleterre."

"I feel bad for Germany and Bosnia, though." Slovenia said. "Germany has to deal with Italy and Prussia both and Bosnia's probably in the middle of one of Serbia and Croatia's fights."

"I'm sure they both will find a way to enjoy themselves." France replied as he took a sip of champagne.

"You're probably right." the Slavic nation agreed. "Well, I'm going to bed considering _someone_ woke me up at five o'clock in the morning to go jump in a fucking, freezing lake. But I won't name names."

Canada laughed. "Good night, Aleksander."

"Lahko noč, Francija. Lahko noč, Kanada" Slovenia said with a yawn before disappearing up the stairs.

France smiled at Canada. "You have an excellent choice in friends. Hungary was complaining about how he needed more. You two do each other good."

"What do you mean?" the former French colony asked.

"I mean, Matthieu, that is not healthy that you live in your brother's shadow. And it is not healthy that the only people he spends time with are his dysfunctional family that he can't get along with and Italy, whom he's not fond of. You both needed a friend. And that is what you found in each other." France checked his watch. "I think I'm going to bed too. Bonne nuit, Matthieu."

"Bonne nuit, Papa." Canada said as France headed upstairs before he got up to put out the fire and head to bed himself. As he gathered Kumajirou and shut off the lights, Canada decided that was the best New Year he had in forever. Normally, America ended up dragging him all over Hell and Creation before forgetting him in some bar. It was nice to spend New Year with France and Slovenia. He looked forward to spending it next year in Ljubljana.

* * *

 **I wasn't going to post today but I decided I had nothing better to do. Anyway, Happy New Year again! I apologize for any of my language errors. I don't speak French or Slovene. I don't own Hetalia but Slovenia is my OC.**


End file.
